Wu Chen
| Image = 15rf528.jpg | ImgCaption = | Chinese = 乌尘 | Pinyin = wū chén | Alias = | Status = | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = | Cod = | Age = 17-18 (first appearance) 200+ (last seen) | Species = Human | Gender = male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = Wu Ling (sister) | Friend = | Enemy = Wu Ali | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = Meng Hao | Occupation = Conclave Tribe member Tribe Lord of Golden Crow Tribe (relinquished) Advisor to Golden Crow Tribe | Affiliation = Crow Divinity Tribe Church of Golden Light now Golden Crow Tribe | Sect = Crow Divinity Tribe Golden Crow Tribe | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = South Heaven | Region = Western Desert | Location = Black Lands | Cultivation = ~Spirit Severing | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Book 4, Chapter 397 | Manhua = ... | Book = 4 , 7 | Appearsin = | Quotation = Wu Ali has gone too far this time. When my father was alive, people of his bloodline would always be completely courteous and respectful when they saw me. But now…. With a level 3 neo-demon, all the members of my generation in the Tribe will have no choice but to pay attention to me. All the rest of them have rank 3s, I can’t be left behind! | Speaker = Wu Chen's frustrations and determination | Book# = 4 | Chapter# = 397 | ChapterName = Wu Chen | Introduction = Wu Chen is one of the characters in I Shall Seal the Heavens. He had a few major appearances in the novel. He was one of the Crow Scout Tribe members of the Western Desert. Despite being born to one of the great bloodlines of his tribe, he and his sister were belittled and ridiculed upon the death of their father. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = He is a member of the Crow Scout Tribe, a subdivision of the Crow Divinity Tribe. He was born to one of the three great bloodlines of the tribe, so named because they are descendants of the Greatfathers, leaders of the tribe. Wu Chen's father was once renowned in the entire five tribes of the Crow Divinity Tribe. But his father, dying outside the reaches of the tribe, left behind legal matters that created troubles for his children. His bloodline, as a result, lost the prestige it once had. Wu Chen was then forced to endure the mocks of his peers and numerous members of the tribe. | History = Book 4 He came upon Meng Hao in his search for a Level 3 neo-demon, borrowing large amounts of Spirit Crystals to acquire one. He so wanted one to allay and get back the honor he once possessed and to be able to procure a cheap neo-demon, he then went forth to obtain one from Shui Mu, a rank 3 Dragoneer of the same tribe. By coincidence, he saw the extraordinary Greenwood Wolves that Meng Hao had been raising and so astonished was he that he immediately asked for one. But Meng Hao denied his request, stating that his cultivation base is insufficient to control the wolf. Enraged, he recited the tribe rules to get his way but to his disbelief, he was unable to bind one of the wolves in Meng Hao's keeping. Realizing that Meng Hao is a Dragoneer, he kept himself in check. Several days after this incident, he learned of the tribe's decision to pass on the totem medallion awarded to his father to his rival, Wu Ali. But laying his claim upon the medallion, it was agreed upon that they shall have a neo-demon duel where the victor will receive the totem medallion, a relic that can pass on the Tribe Ancestor's legacy. Remembering the Greenwood Wolves Meng Hao had, together with his sister Wu Ling, he immediately set out and begged for the former's help as a Dragoneer in the upcoming duel. Meng Hao agreed in exchange for the totem branding technique of the Crow Scout Tribe. After some hesitation, he agreed, ignoring his sister's remonstrations. It need not be said that Meng Hao, representing Wu Chen, won the duel effortlessly, much to the tribe's astonishment. Book 7 He was once the Golden Crow Tribe's Tribe Lord,(See footnotes) a position of utmost power. Though he has long since relinquished that position, he actually occupies a far more powerful position within the tribe. He was the tribe's pillar of strength and their symbol power. Because of his presence alone, the other powers within the Black Lands dares not to offend a member of the Golden Crow Tribe. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = His name; “Wu” (乌') means ''crow and “Chen” (尘') means ''dust or earth. | MoreQuotes = | Footnotes = Note that in the translation, it was written instead as Crow Divinity Tribe and not as Golden Crow Tribe. By this time, it should be remarked that Crow Divinity has long since been fused with the Church of Golden Light and thus renamed as Golden Crow Tribe (see Chapter 515: An Initial Understanding of Karma). Now it might have been a fault in the translation process or one of the things that Er Gen overlooked (which is likely as he does tend to forget every now and then). See chapters 1169: Returning to the Crow Divinity Tribe and 1170: This Place is My Home for references. }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Status Unknown Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Western Desert/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Black Lands/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Crow Divinity Tribe/Characters Category:Golden Crow Tribe/Characters Category:Vast Expanse/Characters